Replacement
by kimikissu07
Summary: Akashi's in town and Furihata had to tour him as Kuroko's replacement. Things just spiral out from there. Eventual AkaFuri.
1. Prologue to Madness

_"Furihata-kun. Could you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it, Kuroko?"_

_"A friend of mine from Kyoto is visiting today. I should be with him today for a tour, but, due to this fever, I don't think it would be wise to meet him. Could you please go meet him for me? I'm sorry for troubling you."_

_"It's okay! I'm glad to help!"_

- Is what he said back then when he was visiting Kuroko who has a fever but now, he is having second thoughts. Scratch that, he just want to run away.

"So, where are you going to take me,_ Tetsuya's replacement_?"

"T-t-t-there's a c-cafe near here. We could stay there i-if you want?"

"No, I don't want that. I'm here to visit places and that cafe isn't on my list,"

"I-I-I'm sorry, A-Akashi-kun! I shouldn't have thought about that,"

"Yes, you shouldn't."

But with that Emperor Eye that is currently looking down at him, he doesn't think he can run away. As if reading his mind-

"What, you want to run away?" Akashi Seijuro said with a smirk.

Furihata Kouki never resented Kuroko Tetsuya more than on that moment.

'_Kurokoooo, why didn't you say it's Akashiii?_' he lamented.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Hello! This is my first KnB and Akafuri fanfic! It's been years after I last wrote a fanfic so I'm a bit rusty. I'm also new to the KnB fandom so please bear with me. OOC may occur. Second chapter is a lot longer and will be up in a while.

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Madness in Tomorrowland

Akashi Seijuuro is hard to please. He turned down every suggestion that Kouki said. He is afraid to ask where Akashi would like to go, but it's his only choice since he can't pull out other locations that the boy might enjoy and he could afford.

"Err… then, where would you like to go?"

Akashi sighed and looks at him disappointedly. Kouki recoiled, feeling ashamed that he hasn't said anything that the other boy might like.

"It can't be helped. Let's go," Akashi said and walked away. Confused, Kouki followed.

"A-aah. Where are we going?" Kouki asked.

"Disneyland," Akashi replied.

"E-eh?! B-but! I-I don't have money!" Kouki exclaimed a little too loud so Akashi glared at him and clicks his tongue.

"Don't worry about it. It's already been paid for. I have reserved two tickets the week before when I first ask Tetsuya to accompany me. Since I wouldn't want my effort to go to waste, we might as well use it."

"Is it really okay? You're supposed to be with Kuroko, right? Can't you just reschedule it?" Kouki kindly ask. _'Oh please say yes, say yeeees!_'

"Are you ordering me?" Akashi asked him darkly and Kouki can feel shivers run up his spine.

"N-no,"

"Hn. My words are absolute. Please refrain from talking nonsense. It's starting to annoy me," Akashi ordered and Kouki is smart enough to stop talking.

* * *

The ride to the amusement park is uneventful and long. Kouki is sitting as far as possible from Akashi while silently watching the scene outside the car window. Akashi is doing the same. The silence broke when Kouki suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah! There it is!" Kouki said to Akashi as he saw the Cinderella Castle from afar. When Akashi raised a brow and threw an amused smirk towards him, he blushed and settled down.

When they arrived at the entrance, a park crew approached them and talked to Akashi.

"Welcome to Tokyo Disney Resort, Akashi Seijuurou-sama and company. We've been informed with your arrival and wishes you a wonderful time in the park. Would you like a tour, sirs?" the crew asked.

"No need. My companion and I will tour this park alone. Thank you for offer," Akashi replied.

"Very well. Please follow me so I may lead you on the beginning of the line – the line is quite long – so you won't have to wait," the park crew said and leads them to the ticket lane. Kouki can feel the ugly looks thrown towards them and feels guilt. The people in line are waiting for long to be accommodated. His stare lingered on the elderly couple who are patiently waiting on the near end of the line.

After gaining a pass and a stamp, the park crew let them enter.

"Is there anymore that I can help you with, sirs?"

"Hn. There's an elderly couple near the back of the line. Could you let them in first?" Akashi requested. When Kouki stared at him in shock, he just raised his brows.

"I will. We hope you'll enjoy your stay. Excuse me," the crew left to fetch the unsuspecting couple. The elderly couple smiled brightly and bowed to the crew gratefully.

"Let's go," Akashi caught his attention and started walking away.

"A-ah, yes!" Kouki said and quickly caught up.

* * *

The theme park is _enormous_. They first visit Tomorrowland. The futuristic environment on that part of the park made Kouki excited. They visited few attractions but does not tried it. The first attraction that Akashi wanted to try is the Space Mountain. It's a space-themed roller coaster. Unable to reject Akashi's invitation, Kouki just followed him.

The darkness in the place spooked him and not wanting to be separated from Akashi in the crowd, Kouki meekly called him.

"Ahm. Akashi-san?"

"What is it?" Kouki heard him answer beside him. He quickly grabbed the first thing he can grab on, which is Akashi's sleeve. "Why are you touching me?"

"E-eh. I don't want to get separated. And I can't see that well," he replied. For some unknown reason, Akashi just let him. But his nightmare just began.

When they were seated, Kouki is a bit fidgety. The darkness and the closed space are starting to get to him and Akashi being his seatmate isn't really helping, even if he is completely silent (that just adds to the uneasy feeling in him).

The ride started. The queasy feeling just stayed for the first minute but after that subsided, Kouki is starting to enjoy. The ups and downs of the roller coaster made his tummy flipped and he just laughed. He even forgot that Akashi is the one beside him.

When the ride is done, Kouki is completely relaxed. He wobbled when he exited the coaster but other than that, he's fine. Akashi, on the other hand, is feeling a bit dizzy. When Kouki noticed this, he quickly joined Akashi in his side.

"Akashi-san, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to sit down?" Kouki attacked him with questions and Akashi just held up a hand to stop him.

"I'll just take a sit. The ride made my head spin," Akashi said while walking towards an empty bench. Kouki hovered near him like a worry wart that he is.

"I have some medicine and candies here. Would you like some?" Kouki offered. He always carries some medicine and band aids for little accidents like this. Akashi gratefully took the candy but declined the medicine. After a while, he calmed down.

"It's your turn to pick the next ride. Where would you like to ride next?" Akashi said after some time.

Kouki is quite shocked that Akashi asked him the question. He thought that Akashi might want to drag him around the park, but it seems that Akashi wanted him to decide too. Kouki feels a bit better about this day.

"Well… there is one that I want to ride but it might make you feel dizzy again," he answered sheepishly.

Akashi just raised a brow (Kouki noticed that this one is different than the two. In fact, they are all different from each other. This one clearly means that Akashi is a bit offended and a bit amused).

"You seem to underestimate me. Go on, point me to that ride," Akashi order. When Kouki pointed to a rocket-like attraction with tiny jets attached to it, his brows furrowed. Kouki can clearly see the gears turning in Akashi's head, probably weighing the pros and cons of riding that. Then, he stared hard at Kouki, making him flinch.

"Once. Just _once_, we'll ride that," Akashi said finally and started going to the direction of the ride. Kouki's day just got better.

* * *

When they are in front of the ride, Star Jets, a long line awaits in front of them. Kouki is pretty sure he heard Akashi sigh in relief while he sighed in defeat.

"Well, it seems like it'll be a long wait. Why won't go to anoth-"

"Akashi Seijuurou-sama?" A park crew caught their attention. "As a VIP, we can let you in front of the line, if you want?" the crew said. Akashi glared at the man and the man flinched, but seeing that he cannot escape the ride (and Kouki's pleading eyes), he just sighed and nod.

"Please, lead the way," he just ordered.

The minijets are two sitters, one in front and one at the back. Akashi quickly climbed in front of the vehicle, just wanting to get over it. Kouki quickly followed behind, palms sweating in excitement that grasped Akashi's sides. Again, Akashi didn't react.

When the ride started slowly, he can see Akashi beginning to unwind. His tensed shoulders began to relax and his grip on the safety bar lessens. When the ride goes up slowly, he can see the beautiful landscape of the theme park. It made Kouki giggle.

Kouki loves height. More than anything, he loves the feeling of the flip of his stomach and his heart beating loudly in his chest when the ride goes up or down immediately. And the sight is something to behold.

"Look, Akashi-san! The Cinderella Castle! It's so beautiful! And oh! I can see the Big Thunder Mountain! It's so big! It's so cool! It's better than the one in the pamphlet!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Seijuurou can feel a smile forming in his lips as he looked sideways to the boy behind him. The boy is surprisingly fast to get over his (irrational) fear towards Seijuurou, in which he is somewhat grateful. He doesn't want a quivering chaperone.

To be honest, Seijuurou is a little down when he heard that Tetsuya can't accompany him in the trip because of a fever. He wanted to visit his old team mate, but Tetsuya already assured him that he is alright and that he sent a replacement. Not wanting to waste Tetsuya's effort, he just get along him with.

He is seriously surprised when the shaky boy approached him. He remembered the boy when he guarded him on the court for half a quarter but he didn't impress him enough to learn his name. Until now, even if Seijuurou is loosening up, he still didn't asked the boy's name. Maybe he'll ask later.

* * *

The ride ended without an incident. Akashi isn't feeling dizzy and Kouki is still radiating excitement. There is an unmistakable glint of amazement in his eyes.

"That is so cool! I can see almost the entire Disneyland!" Kouki exclaimed after getting off the ride. Some people don't mind them while others looked at them funnily. Despite this, Akashi doesn't seem to be annoyed like before. Akashi even looked at him fondly. And then Akashi's phone rings.

"Hello. Didn't I tell you not to call me? Father?" Akashi sighed at glanced at him for a second. Kouki just tilted his head to express confusion. "Alright. I'll be there," he said and finished the conversation.

"Unfortunately, we had to cut this trip short. My father summoned me into his office, so I have to go back. We'll just drop you off the station," Akashi said when he started walking way.

"Oh. Is that so? Alright," Kouki lamely reply. From his tone, Akashi can clearly hear the disappointment.

"You can stay if you want," Akashi offered.

"Oh, no! I don't think that it's fun being here alone," Kouki said as he joined Akashi in his car.

"Suit yourself."

The ride back to the station is, again, quiet. When the driver parked the car near the station, Kouki, quickly exits the car and bowed.

"Thank you very much for today, Akashi-san. It's a shame that Kuroko isn't present but I hope you enjoyed the day with me," Kouki said and turned to leave but Akashi's voice stopped it.

"You!" he called. Kouki turned and saw him exit the car too.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" Akashi asked. Kouki can feel a sweat drop on his cheek and he smiled uncertainly. '_The day passed with me and he still didn't know my name_' he thought.

"It's Furihata Kouki, Akashi-san," he replied.

"Furihata Kouki, huh?" Akashi said and started walking towards him while getting a piece of paper from his wallet. He gave the paper to Kouki- his calling card.

"You managed to amuse me today. I'll be expecting you to do it again in the future. Call me, Furihata Kouki. I'll see you next time," he said and after giving Kouki an amused smile, turned around to leave.

The car is long gone but Kouki is still standing in the same spot, embarrassment written all over his face.

_'What idiocy did I do to make him so amused?!'_ is what in his mind on that time and some days later.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Yay! It's finished! I'm so glad I managed to write this all before my internet connection is cut. I'm sorry for the terrible grammar and cliché plot. And maybe the OOC Akashi. And the unclear POV. I'm so sorry for many things! I haven't been in TDR so I'm sorry for the errors. Huhuhu

Anyway, this will be a six chaptered fic (five actually, and an epilogue) and will be updated every Sunday. I wish I'll be able to keep that schedule. Hahaha!

Rating is T so you'll be warmed for the future M. But that's still in the future. Hahaha

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


	3. Festival

Furihata Kouki became the subject of Akashi Seijuurou's curiosity. He hired a private detective to know Furihata's personal information and schedule. From the data presented to him, he now knows that Furihata has an above average intelligence, can play the guitar and likes cats. The more that he discover something new about the boy, the more that he become interested.

And that's why, a week after their trip to the amusement park, Seijuurou became restless as he waits patiently for Furihata's call. He doesn't like to make the first move since it seems like one unexpected action from him might scare the boy away, but his boredom is getting better of him.

So he called.

* * *

The preparations for the cultural festival kept Kouki busy. They had started the preparation two weeks before and as it comes near, the whole student population became busy with their own classes. Despite the distraction, he is still conscious about the small slip of paper that one Akashi Seijuurou gave him. He kept on thinking when he should call the other. Three days seems too early and a week seems too late. But with his hands full of responsibilities, he can't stop to think about the matter until a week has passed. And now, he is too scared to call.

His phone rung. An unregistered but familiar number flashed on the screen. Without thinking, he picked up the called.

"Hello?"

[I got tired of waiting.]

Kouki paled. He knows the voice, and now he knows why the number is familiar. It belongs to Akashi.

"A-Akashi-san!" he said, panicking.

[You dared to defy me, Furihata Kouki?]

"N-no! I was planning to call you. S-sorry for making you wait! Please believe me!" he replied to the intimidating voice. His classmates gave him an odd look, but soon ignored him as they are all busy making decorations of their café. "I want to i-invite you to come to our school, if that's fine?"

[Hn? Elaborate.]

"W-well, our school is having a cultural festival next week and I was thinking of inviting you since you seem to have some free time. O-of course, that is if you'd like to come?"

[Since you asked nicely, I might as well visit there. My days are quite dull and I'd like to talk to Tetsuya soon. That'll be more convenient. But don't think that you got away from your punishment.]

"P-punishment?!" he exclaimed, the dread the he felt before is starting to grow.

[Making me wait for a week is a punishable act, Kouki. Don't think of running away.]

"I didn't think of that!" he lied. He was just thinking of staying on the haunted house that Hyuuga's class is preparing. He would rather stay with the scary ghosts than face Akashi's punishment.

[Lies. I expect you to be prepared for it, Kouki. Until then.]

The line went dead. And Furihata wish he might as well be dead too. He can feel his heart, pumping blood too fast for him to breathe normally. Then, it skipped a beat.

How did Akashi Seijuurou got his contact number?

* * *

"Tetsuya."

"Hello, Akashi-kun. What are you doing here?"

Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself in front of his former team captain. When Furihata asked him to wait for someone who'll "you'll know when you see him" –like Furihata had said – he can't stop thinking. They have no mutual friends outside the basketball club so he expected it to be someone who looked like Furihata or someone famous. Well, Akashi is somewhat famous, but he did not expect him.

"I was invited here by your replacement. Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all."

He started leading Akashi towards to second floor where Furihata's class café is located. After listening to the noise surrounding him, a thought struck him.

"You already did a background check on him, didn't you?"

"… you know me too well, Tetsuya."

'_I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. I can't help you to run away now_,' is what he thought, feeling sorry for his dear friend because no one can lead a normal life when Akashi Seijuurou is involved.

When they reached the class, a butler- or a maid, a male maid, rather, ushered them to one of the few vacant tables with menus ready. There are many cafés that different class hosted but this one seems to be a cross dressing café. A girl in a butler costume made her way to their table.

"May I know your order, sir?" she asked to Akashi, probably not realising Tetsuya's presence.

"May I request for Furihata Kouki?" Akashi replied.

"I'm sorry. Furihata-kun is on kitchen duty so he can't attend you on this moment," the girl just smiled while apologizing.

"Then, we'll just wait for him until he's ready," Tetsuya finally said. The girl almost shrieked but quickly calmed down when she realized that it was just another first year.

"H-he'll be on kitchen duty for another couple of hours, so…" the girl looked at them with an unsure smile. Tetsuya can feel the temperature drop as Akashi's patience wears thin.

"Could you just lead him to me? I need to talk to him," Akashi said lowly and this time the girl did shriek.

"I-I can't! He's on duty so-"

"Then can you fetch him for me?" Akashi ordered and even with a (forced) smile on his face, he looks frightening. The girl nods fast and went to the kitchen quickly. A loud call of Furihata's name in a panicked tone can be heard from there. Many customers are now looking towards the kitchen. That's why when Furihata walked out from there; many eyes are on him, which made him more nervous. He made his way towards the redhead's table.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. You a-asked for me?" Furihata asked nervously. "Oh hello, Kuroko. I almost did not see you there," he greeted Tetsuya when he noticed him. Tetsuya just nods back.

* * *

Akashi just looked at him from head to toe with a raised brow and Kouki just tilted his head in wonder.

"You. Why are you in your uniform?" Akashi asked. This just confused Kouki more.

"Well, I was a kitchen duty. I wear this and an apron," he replied.

"Aren't you going to change into the maid costume?" Akashi questioned and Kouki just blush. The thought of wearing a girl's costume is embarrassing.

"Hiiie! But I'm not a server!" he reasoned.

"I requested for you to serve us, so you need to change," Akashi replied coolly.

"B-But!"

"You dared to defy me, Kouki?" Akashi smiled at him and it clearly said: You'll regret it.

"No!" Kouki rapidly replied. As a last resort, he looked pleadingly to Kuroko but the said boy just looked away, so Kouki have no choice. He quickly went to the kitchen to change.

'_I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. I would like to see you in the maid costume as well_,' Kuroko thought.

Akashi seems to know what's going on Kuroko's head and cocked his head to the side, intrigued.

"Tetsuya, don't you have your own class to help? Are you slacking off?" he asked.

"I'm not. I already finished my job as a prop man and they didn't give me other jobs," Kuroko answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"Furihata-kun invited me."

"Oh? Since he's going with me, please leave,"

"I don't see any reason to do that,"

"Go away," Akashi frankly said.

"Well, aren't you too blunt, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko reacted, and although there isn't a changed in his facial expression and tone, Akashi can clearly know that Kuroko is silently judging him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was subtle for you, Tetsuya." Akashi replied, continuing the banter.

"Nothing is understated when it concerns you, Akashi-kun," the other retorted.

"… Touché." Akashi said after realizing that Kuroko has a point. There is a slight pause, as if the two of them are assessing the other.

"Anyway, you seem to enjoy my replacement," Kuroko broke the silence.

"The trip was quite enjoyable and Kouki is a good company. I don't see anything wrong with meeting up again," the other replied.

"Hn. If you say s –_oh_,"

Seijuurou got confused when the ever composed male opposite of him is visibly shocked for a second. An untrained eye might oversee it, but with his Emperor Eye, he can never miss the remarkable moment. However, he was more curious as to what made Kuroko loose his composure, so he turned around.

"H-hello. Can I g-get –oh my god, this is so embarrassing! Can I get you order, sirs?!" a blushing, very embarrassed Furihata in his own maid costume, asked them.

Seijuurou (and Kuroko) not-so-coyly looked at Furihata from head to toe again. This time, they were not disappointed. The skirt reached just a couple of inches above Furihata's stocking-clad knee. The sleeves puff against his caramel arm and a cute headband is perched on his head. The blush-on just adds on his reddening blush and the lip balm makes his lips shiny while trembling. He is absolutely cute.

Across him, at the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuroko visibly swallow a seemingly large amount of saliva.

"I want you," Seijuurou blurted out. With this, Furihata's eyes got bigger and his blush deepens.

"Y-you can't!" he said.

"That's right, Akashi-kun. You must pay for him first." And just when Furihata thought that Kuroko will help him, he just pitched in for making fun of him.

"Not you too, Kuroko!"

"That's right. Where's your manager? I would like to talk to them to purchase you," Seijuurou said and stood up. Furihata tried to stop him, since they are now making a scene but a petite girl approached them silently.

"Hello. I heard you requested for my presence? I'm this class's female representative, Nashiko Fumi. Is there anything I can help you?" she said professionally so Seijuurou gave her a levelled look.

"I would like to purchase Furihata Kouki," he said. The girl just gave him an unsure smile while Furihata just sputtered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Furihata-kun is on duty right now. He's a special part of the class. As the male class representative, he oversees the kitchen and financial reports. We can't just let him go." The class rep said, to which Furihata was glad. That reason seems logical and Seijuurou stop to think how he can counter that.

Well, money can get anything.

"Then, I'll buy all your products for today if you let him go." He declared. Furihata and Fumi looks horrified while Kuroko looks amused.

"But you can't-" Fumi started to retort but Seijuurou stopped her.

"With twice the price," Seijuurou offered. The girl looks like she'll say yes with just a little push more.

"B-but we haven't cooked that much-"

"No need. You can just distribute it to your classmates as a token of appreciation. Oh, and I think the basketball club would like some too, no? You should give some to them too," Seijuurou turned to Kuroko who didn't miss a beat to nod.

"W-wait! You can't just do that!" Furihata seems to fight a losing battle, but he doesn't want to give up. However, when the girl beside him patted him on the shoulder and gives him an apologizing look, he knows that he lost.

"I'm sorry, Furihata-kun. The offer is too good to pass on," the girl said. Knowing that this is for the class's sake, he gave up and nods in understanding. When Seijuurou sees that he won, he smiled. "We'll take that offer, uhm…" the girl said, extending her hand.

"Akashi Seijuurou," he took her hands and shook it. At the mention of his name, the girl gawked.

"A-Akashi," she said unbelievingly, realization dawning to her, and casted a confused look towards Furihata. At this, Seijuurou knew that she somehow knows his social standing, which was not that hard. He let go of her hand and started dragging a squirming Furihata toward the door.

"I'll send a person here to settle the accounts. Have a nice day," and at that, they exited the room.

"Oh joy, I was forgotten again," Kuroko mumbled under his breathe.

* * *

After calling one of his father's underman to deal with his agreement, Seijuurou demanded a tour from Furihata. Furihata pouted.

"If you wanted a tour, you should have waited until I got off duty. No need to cause that ruckus," he said, unknowingly lecturing Seijuurou. When he realized what he just did, Furihata quickly apologizes. Seijuurou just give him an amused look and let it go.

"Oh, they said the waffles on that class are good; would you like to try it?" Furihata said after calming down and is now actually giving a tour to Seijuurou. More than being a scaredy-cat, Furihata is a responsible person who doesn't go back to his words. When Seijuurou nodded, they ordered two for each of them. It was then that he noticed that they are being watched.

Seijuurou is used on being stared. From the school to the galas that his father ordered him to attend and business conferences that he sat in, he was always looked on, whether with curiosity, envy, anger or admiration. So it doesn't bother him at all. What bothers him is that the stares aren't for him but for the boy next to him. The boy just scans the menu board next to the door of the class while waiting for their waffles to be made, oblivious of the eyes on him. Some girls hides their smile behind their hands, others just looks funny, while some had the audacity to look at him from head to toe. Seijuurou isn't one to share his toy and is now getting annoyed.

"Here's your waffles! Enjoy!" the guy on the counter gave them the waffles and wink at Furihata, who just looked at the guy with disapproval and slight blush. That was the last straw.

* * *

"Let's go," Akashi dragged Kouki out of the room. He seems to notice the different air around the other so he just let him.

With aimless walking around, he noticed that Akashi is leading him towards somewhere that isn't packed. He observed that Akashi doesn't like crowds, if the sudden change in mood is an indicator when they stop to buy the waffles on the second floor. That waffle stand is located near the haunted house of the second year and some interesting games hosted by the other classes so it was packed with people. With his fame, Akashi might be tired of the crowd and want to be left alone once in a while. But with Kouki's appearance, he might have drawn attention to them. Suddenly, Kouki felt bad for the other.

"I'm sorry, because I stand out, you got stared on," Kouki silently apologizes and Akashi stopped to look at him with an unreadable expression. Feeling uncomfortable, he said "You're tired right? There's an empty room around here if you want to rest," and after locating the empty room, entered it with Akashi behind him.

It was a normal classroom, one of the excess rooms that haven't been used yet. If the cultural festival would be successful, hopefully, this room won't be empty anymore. They took a seat on tables beside each other and silently ate their food. After Kouki finished his, he settled to just picking threads from the end of his skirt. After a while Akashi is also done and was just observing the now squirming Kouki.

"W-what is it?" he asked after a while.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," Akashi said.

"Well, we can go back to the tour if you want?" he asked. Akashi just shook his head.

"No. I told you, entertain me,"

"Eeeh. I can't think of anything… Oh! How about we play a game? You can choose!" Kouki suggested.

"Hn? Then let's play truth or dare," Akashi replied. Kouki tilted his head.

"Eh? Isn't th-"

"What?" Akashi stops him from commenting further on his game of choice with a glare.

"N-nothing. Who'll ask first?" Kouki got no choice but to suck it.

"I'm feeling generous so you may ask first. I choose truth."

"Well, uhmmm. What's your least favourite food?" Kouki asked the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Seaweed," Akashi replied with distaste, as if he can actually taste the seaweed.

"Eheheh. Well, it's your turn."

They stayed there for fifteen minutes, just asking something to each other. It's like a get-to-know-more game, an easy and innocent game. It all spiral down when Kouki asked a bad question.

"So, what's the color of your underwear?" he boldly asked. Akashi just stared at him and Kouki gets nervous, thinking that he might have stepped out of line and got scared when Akashi suddenly stood up.

Even more, he was horrified when Akashi started taking off his belt.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AKASHI-KUN?" he said with blush adoring his cheeks. Akashi stopped and answered him.

"Showing my underwear," he said and returned on buttoning out his pants. Kouki stopped him.

"I just asked you what color it is! Not to show it to meee!" Kouki said and hurriedly fixed Akashi's pants and belts for him and sluggishly sat down on his chair again, as if he was out of energy suddenly.

"Fine. It's black," Akashi just said and sat down as well. Not wanting the atmosphere to turn awkward, he just decided to let it go.

"It's your turn." Kouki reminded him.

"Then, lift up your skirt." Akashi ordered. Kouki spluttered, his blush reappearing again and tries to reason out, but when Akashi glared at him, he backed down and lifted his skirt half way while looking away.

* * *

Seijuurou was disappointed. He thought that maid costume comes with daring underwear, but all he got was a pumpkin bloomer. But it kind of made Furihata look cuter, especially with the embarrassed blush and a small pout on his face. Seijuurou was itching to take out his phone and snap a picture but Furihata pulled down the skirt before he can move.

"I want to take you home," he frankly said and Furihata's face flushed in an unhealthy way.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Furhata said while inching away from the other.

"You dared to defy me, Kouki? This is punishment for making me wait for too long," Seijuurou caught his wrist before he goes off and started dragging him out of the building. Furihata, not wanting another punishment, just go along with it.

_'He won't do anything bad to me, right? …Right?!_' he thought to himself with an unsure tone and a whimper, because he thinks Akashi Seijuurou is capable of that if he wanted it to happen.

* * *

Furihata Kouki is seen silently hunched over a sofa, lamenting his existence and Akashi Seijuurou's evilness.

"Hmm, these are great shots, Kouki. The next time that you make me wait, I'll publish these photos on every newspaper in Japan. Are we clear?" Akashi said after examining the photos taken by a professional photographer, all of which contains one Furihata Kouki in various costumes suited for female. He especially like the one in which Kouki wore a pencil-cut skirt.

He felt a buzz on his pocket to look at the message that Kuroko sent to him. It says:

[Just got off school! \(^o^)/ First day is fun! Saw you with Furihata-kun. Please share him next time ;p]

And with that (annoying and out-of-character) message comes a photo of him dragging Furihata out of school gates and Furihata's pumpkin bloomer visible under his skirt.

Scratch pencil-cut skirt. This photo is going to be his wallpaper.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Waaaaaaaah! I almost didn't make it. Hahahah! Anyway, I hiope you liked the (cliche) chapter. It was loooooooong!

Akashi treats Furi as his plaything and has no deep feeling to him (yet) but don't worry! They'll be okay (probably)! Haha! Next chapter will have a huge time skip. Anyways, replies!

sweetsmasher: DOOORAAA! Thanks for supporting! I would love to read your reviews so please don't hold back!

Darkness Nemesis: Kuroko is the shady part of this fic, haha! I don't think I'll focus on other side pairings, but I think I can pull those up. Hehe!

icyng: I'll will! Thanks for reading :D

Freir: There is a high possiblity and I wish I'll be good enough to write that scene once it come. Hahaha!

Calico Neko: Like I said, Kuroko is a shady character. You'll see him appear and disappear on this fic. Haha!

uniquemangalover: Aren't they? CUTIEPATOOTIES!

arisanightray: ...they might be, if they want it to be. Hahah!

Thanks for all the reviews! Next time, I'll PM you.

Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	4. Seed

Never in his life did Akashi Seijuurou thought that he would move out of his grand house where his father and a battalion of people whom he can order around with just a wave of his hand are. Neither did he think that he would attend a university in Japan. He always thought that studying economic course abroad would broaden his knowledge in that area. He is expected to succeed his father's automotive business, but he thought that he would like to make his own business without the help of his father and had took a step to follow his idea. His father, surprisingly, didn't argue. He even encouraged him to pursue his plan and extends his blessing.

So now, he was living in a not-so-small apartment just four blocks away from his university with his friend. Yes, Akashi Seijuurou has friend, whom he also never thought would stay. Furihata Kouki, also widely known as The Emperor's Right Hand, was now reviewing his notes for an upcoming test in his Micro Economics subject.

Furihata Kouki stayed within Seijuurou's radar for almost four years now, steadily becoming one of the most trusted people in his life. From the moment that he replaced Tetsuya for a tour, to the pivotal day of Furihata wearing dresses as his punishment, Furihata has stayed. At first, he was a little scared and reluctant to oppose Seijuurou's demands, but along the way, he became immune to it and would just muttered how Seijuurou is such a spoiled brat and will just go with it if it was not too extreme. Seijuurou feels comfortable around the other and could like to keep him close. That's why he persuades Furihata to take business course when he saw that the boy has a knock on playing with numbers like they're just his toys.

Right now, Furihata was writing equations after equations and analyses after analyses to see if he could answer all word problems correctly without the help of his book. He was slouched on their low table, scribbling non-stop and muttering under his heavy breath. Seijuurou was beside him, silently playing with his phone before he got bored of the dull atmosphere. He glanced at the clock and decides that they should eat dinner soon.

"Kouki, are you hungry?" He questioned the boy beside him. The other didn't even stop to think.

"No." Furihata replied.

"…What do you want for dinner?" Seijuurou asked as he got up and make his way towards the kitchen. It was his turn to cook since it was Sunday. When he didn't get a reply, he turned around and called the other.

"Kouki?"

"Pork." The other quickly answered without glancing up.

Since he knew how stressful major exams can be, he let the other continue his work. While he was cooking, he took note on how Furihata seems to have difficulty in studying this time. The boy usually study for about two hours, with ten-minute vacant after an hour and idle chat with Seijuurou. For a week now, however, his study habits got intense. He was studying for almost three hours without much talking and would only stop to stretch and drink or go to the loo. He was worried that it might affect the other's bodily functions if he keeps on doing that.

After cooking, he quickly laid the dish on the table and got rice for each of them. When the table was ready, he called the other to eat. The other slowly walk to the room and ate silently. His movements are slow and unsteady and didn't even finish the food. Seijuurou wondered if he overcooked the garlic or put too much salt again, but the taste is fine for him, so Furihata might just be distracted.

After eating, he washed the plates and cleaned the table and went to the living room where the other boy is still studying. After having a good look at the other, it was then that he noticed his red and sweaty face and how his heavy breath isn't normal.

"Hey," he called the other.

"Hn?"

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Just half a page left." The other said and rubbed his stinging eyes. It was then that Seijuurou thought it was enough. The cupped Furihata's face and pressed his forehead close to the other and felt the abnormal warmth of the other. While the other was weakly pushing him off, he made a conclusion.

Furihata Kouki has a fever.

"You have a fever," he said after pulling back and staring the other on the eye. "Enough studying, you need to rest if you want to take the exam tomorrow."

"Give me ten more minutes. Then I'll sleep." Furihata stubbornly said. Seijuurou sighed and sit beside him. Furihata is persistent and won't back down if he wants to do something so he let him be.

After some time, Seijuurou glanced on his watch. One minute more.

"I'm done," Furihata said before the minute run out. He rubbed his temple and leaned his face on the cool surface of the table.

"You can't rest here. Come on," Seijuurou said and gently ushered the other to stand. Furihata wobbled a bit so he was there to steady him. While walking, Seijuurou let the other lean on him to stabilize his steps. He can feel the heat radiating from the other and thinks that he might not be able to take the exam tomorrow. If his fever doesn't go down by the morning, Seijuurou decided that he will take a day off too to take care of his friend.

Oh, the things he does for friendship.

When they entered Furihata's room, he gently laid him down on the bed and exited to fetch a basin with lukewarm water and a towel. He wiped Furihata's face and arms and when he is done, gets the thermometer to measure how high the fever is.

Thirty nine degrees Celsius, bordering forty.

He gently stroked the hair of the now sleeping boy beside him and sighed. His effort to review for the exam tomorrow might go to waste. He needs to call the professor to excuse Furihata and reschedule his test for another day. And also his professors, since he'll be absent to take care of his friend.

* * *

Furihata Kouki feels hot, sweaty and heavy. His eyes are hurting, his throat was dry, his arms are weak and his head feels like something is pounding it. He tried to get up, but a cool hand lightly pushed him down.

"You need to rest," Kouki heard Akashi said. He groaned and tried to sit up again, but his body felt too weak to support him. He can feel a cool towel being rubbed on his face and sighed.

The days have been stressful since all his professors think that it's funny to give major examinations in one week. He had been studying non-stop. He was short on sleep, food and rest. It was not surprising that he got sick. He knows that he can reschedule his test for Micro Economics but his graded recitation on Advance Calculus can't be excused. Thinking about all of this makes his head hurt more.

When he felt the towel rest on his forehead, he quickly remembered Akashi.

"Hey, aren't you going to school?"

"No, I'll be with you until you got better." Akashi just said. Kouki grumbled, it is one thing to skip a day full of exams, but being Akashi's burden is too much. He knew that the other also have exams and lectures to attend. He can't let the other suffer because of him.

"Sei, you don't need to take care of me. Just go," he feebly protested.

"I insist. If it were me, you'll take a day off too," Akashi just retorted. Kouki loathed that he'll surely do that when time comes.

"Fine. Just… give me some medicine," he just said.

"You need to eat first. I've cooked some soup for you, so eat it." Akashi exited the room, probably to get the food and medicine and Kouki wondered if his poor taste buds can handle the soup that Akashi cooked for the first time.

Akashi got back with a tray with a bowl, a glass of water and two pills on it. He put the tray down to guide Kouki in a sitting position to eat. He placed the tray on his lap and offered to spoon feed him, but Kouki quickly refuse and said that he can eat on his own. After making sure, Akashi placed the tray on Kouki's lap and he felt horrified.

Kouki was sure that soup should not be _that_ brown.

He took the spoon and slowly ate the soup. Even with his poor sense of taste due to the fever, he can still taste the saltiness and a touch of garlic. He silently thanked his fever but realized that Akashi won't even cook this if he doesn't have a fever, so he dismissed the thought.

"How was it?" Akashi asked. He had a passive look on his face, but Kouki knew him enough to know that he actually cared on what the other thinks.

"I can't really tell because I can't taste normally, but I think it has too much salt and the garlic is overcooked again," he truthfully said and even thought Akashi's shoulders sagged a little, he can see the gratefulness in Akashi's eyes.

"Damn garlic," he silently muttered and went back to reading the magazine he was reading before offering his soup. Kouki just smiled and continued eating the food.

He didn't finish the soup, but was enough to fill up his stomach and took the medicine. After a while, he got drowsy and went back to sleep.

* * *

When noon comes, Furihata's fever goes up again and Seijuurou idly wondered if it was because of his heinous cooking (he tried to eat it, but it was too much. He also wondered how Furihata can eat his food when all its flavour was salt and garlic), but quickly dismissed the thought. Since he doesn't know how to lessen the fever except for drinking medicine and keeping the body warm, he called the one person he knew was studying medicine. Midorima Shintarou.

The phone rang two times before Midorima picked it up.

"Shintarou." He acknowledges the other.

[Akashi. What can I do for you?] The other replied.

"Kouki has fever. After eating breakfast, his fever goes up again. What should I do?" he asked.

[Kouki? Oh. Your friend. I see. Fever? You should- wha!]

"Shintarou?"

He heard some struggle on the other side of the line. When someone talked again, it wasn't Midorima.

[Akashi~] the other person said. He can tell from the voice that it was Takao, the meddlesome boy that always clings to his former team mate. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Please give Shintarou the phone, Takao. I need to speak to him urgently." He politely said. Over the years, he became used to the persistent attitude of the boy, but did not really like it.

[But from what I've heard, your boyfriend has a fever? Shin-chan might be studying medicine, but he's studying cardiology and that has nothing to do with fever. I do practice nursing, so I knew more about that stuff! Right, Shin-chan?]

Still from the other side of the line, he heard Midorima agree.

[Right.]

"Kouki's not my boyfriend." He said. He might acknowledge that Takao could be a better person to ask about the remedies of fever, but that word isn't appropriate to be used in the same sentence as Kouki.

[Weeeeell, he is a boy and your friend, therefore, he is your boyfriend. Unless, you're talking about other things?] The boy teased. Seijuurou was getting annoyed.

"If you don't shut up I'll do it for you." He threatened, and the boy laughed nervously. He was glad that the other still felt a bit uncomfortable with him.

[Fine, fine. I'll give you the easiest way to cure fever! You might want to write these down.]

"Sure. Wait for a moment," he said. He took a pen and a notepad and turned it on a vacant page. When he was seated, he signalled that the other can go on.

[First, you might want to ask him if he was hot under his covers. If he feels hot, let him took off the blanket. Don't force the sweat out. Then, be sure to give him a cold, though not ice-cold, sponge bath. Don't put any alcohol in it, okay? Also, give him cold water to stay hydrated or lemonade; it replaces the fluids lost from sweating. Feed him only when he feels hungry. Give him proper medicine like ibuprofen. Also, you should undress him.]

Seijuurou suddenly stopped writing.

"Pardon?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

[Undress him. The more that his sweat glands are uncovered, the more it'll be able to release moisture and would make him more comfortable. Leave him in his boxers; if he feels cold, just cover him with a blanket.]

Since the information seems legit and not just him making fun of him, he let it go.

"Anymore I need to remember?" he asked.

[Nope. That's all! Well, good luck!] Takao said and he heard Midorima protest a bit before the line got cut. Seijuurou sighed and readied himself for the tasks ahead of him.

He went inside Furihata's bedroom and looked at the boy. He looked uncomfortable, with a slighted frown on his red face. He is also sweating under the covers. Seijuurou softly shook the boy's shoulders, waking him up from his uncomfortable sleep.

"Hey. Do you feel to warm?" he asked. Furihata groaned and weakly nods. "Help me sit you up. I need to give you a sponge bath. It'll help." He said. With small difficulty, Furihata sits up and leaned on the wall beside him. Seijuurou excused himself to fetch a basic with cold water and a towel. When he got back, he helped Furihata undress.

Furihata's body isn't what it used to be. He now got more muscles on his arms and chest and his shoulders broaden. He also has a four-pack abs now, a product of their basketball trainings every weekend.

He saw Furihata without a shirt for countless times. Like when he just got off the bath every weekdays, with just a towel set low on his waist and hair slightly weighted down by the water, but sticking out on different angles or when they are changing after a good one-on-one basketball game. Or when they visit the hot springs for that one winter, when the cold is too much to handle. He had seen him naked then and also on that day when walked on him changing clothes in the bathroom. He had seen Furihata's body for countless times, so he didn't know why this time feels so intimate. Still, he shook the feeling away.

After pulling the shirt completely off Furihata's torso, he reached for the wet towel and begun to rub it on the boy's neck. He saw the boy visibly relax when the cold clothe touches his warm neck. After gently rubbing Furihata's face with it, he brought it back to the water and twisted it to remove the excess liquid, and then he started rubbing it on the boy's shoulders, then on his chest and then on his flat stomach. Furihata moaned softly, enjoying the coldness and softness of the towel. Seijuurou felt a bit warm, but he told himself that he should not get sick while helping the other and moved to rubbed the boy's arms. After he deemed that the upper body have been cleaned enough, he decided to move lower. It was then that he gulped.

"Kouki, we need to take off your pants too," he said. The other looked at him curiously with knitted eyebrows and questioning eyes.

"What for?" he asked softly.

"We need to scrub your legs too. And Takao said that it's best to undress you, that way, the sweat with be released faster." Seijuurou told the other. After a bit of waddling, Furihata was now on his back and only in his boxers. When Seijuurou began on scrubbing his ankle, Furihata broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said. Seijuurou glanced at him for a bit, and then continued his task.

"It's fine. Just recover quickly if you don't want to be a burden." he replied. When Furihata didn't talk after a bit, Seijuurou glanced up again, this time, seeing the other with eyes closed. He probably went back to sleep. When he finished cleaning the other, went out to change the water of the basin and got back to place a fresh towel on the other's forehead. Then, he pulled out a thin blanket from the boy's drawer and draped it over the sleeping body on the bed.

He went to the kitchen to make something that Furihata would eat after he woke up and for the second time that day, he called up a friend to help him. Like before, the person picked up his phone after the second ring and talked to him.

"Tetsuya."

[Akashi-kun. Where's Furihata-kun?] The other boy immediately asked.

Kuroko Tetsuya and Furihata have been classmates since high school, and now that they are in the university, Kuroko spend two subjects together with Furihata since the other was a math major. They shared Advance Calculus class today, so that might be when Kuroko noticed that Furihata isn't present. Seijuurou must have somehow _accidentally_ forgotten to tell Kuroko about it.

"He was here, resting. He got a fever and won't be back until he got better." He told the other.

[I see. Why did you call?]

"How should I cook rice soup?" he asked. Out of all his friends, Kuroko is the one who cooks eatable food. Maybe because he got used to cooking for Kagami, but Seijuurou isn't entirely sure. The boy still refused to tell if the two of them are actually living together.

[Oh. Did you accidentally feed him something that finally made him sick?] The boy frankly said. If it were any other day, he would retort with a good come back, but today isn't a good day.

"Tetsuya, please." He just said. The line went silent after that.

[I'm sorry. I just was trying to lighten up the day. So, soup?] Kuroko said. Beyond the monotone voice, Seijuurou can hear the sincerity on his words. He immediately forgave him.

"Yes." he said. After that, Kuroko gave instructions and pointers how to do it. Like _don't take your eyes off the garlic so it won't get overcooked_ and _just a tiny pinch of salt will do_. He asked stupid things like _should I put sugar on it? Kouki likes sugar,_ where Kuroko said _please don't_.

Soon, he said goodbye because the class is about the start.

[Tell Furihata-kun to get well soon. I'll copy the notes for him, and will tell the professor his condition, so he shouldn't worry about the things here.]

"Will do. Goodbye." And the line went dead.

From there he tried his best to make a good soup and the product isn't as bad as the one he cooked earlier. It wasn't perfect, he can imagine Furihata can cook better than this, but it was fine enough.

After covering the soup and making lemonade and taking out the ibuprofen for later, he realised that he doesn't have anything to do but to wait for the other to wake up. So he picked up a magazine, went to Furihata's bedroom and settled on the edge of his bed, patiently waiting for the other to wake up.

* * *

The setting afternoon sun was shining through the curtain when Kouki woke up. There's a distant ache on his head, but it was much better than his condition earlier. He felt totally weak and helpless earlier, as Akashi scrubs his body for him and takes care of him. Not that he wanted Akashi to stop. The feeling of cold towel and occasional warm skin felt good. Probably too good for Kouki, but he dismissed the thought as a product of his sick mind's imagination. He shouldn't think of Akashi like that.

Akashi is just a friend.

Speaking of the devil, he finally settled his unfocused eyes on the person nodding off on the edge of his bed. _If he stay like that, he'll get a stiff neck_. So Kouki poke Akashi in the arm with his cold toes. That slight touch had managed to wake up the other and he smiled at him as he tried to sit up on his own. Akashi quickly tends to him, but his arms are stronger now and don't need the help. He is getting better.

Akashi left to get the food for him, and Kouki's stomach grumbled. Maybe it's because of hunger or maybe because of the incoming doom that it'll suffer. Kouki tried to think that it's because of the latter.

When the soup comes into his view, he was surprised that it wasn't brown. It looks like a normal soup, something that you'll get for free from a cafeteria. It looks plain, for a moment, he wished it was as brown as before.

When Akashi scooped a spoonful of it and brought it in front of Kouki's mouth, he just sighed and eat it. He let the soup rest on his tongue for some seconds and swallows it with small difficulty.

"How's it? I asked Tetsuya how to cook it." He said after offering a second spoonful.

"It was bland. I can't taste anything at all. Somehow, your version is taste better. For me, anyway." Kouki said truthfully. Akashi seemed a bit surprised, but settled for a smile. Somehow, he can trace some pride in it, as if he had beaten Kuroko on something.

After that, he keeps eating until he finished one bowl. Then, Akashi handed him a glass of lemonade and his medicine. Akashi asked if he wanted something else, he said that he'd like to review for some minutes before he got sleepy. Akashi gave him a look of disapproval, but gave the hand outs to him anyway. While he reviews his notes, Akashi went to the kitchen to eat. When he got back and already showered, he wanted to give Kouki a sponge bath again, but he insisted to do it himself. After cleaning himself, Kouki asked Akashi to help him in his pajamas, and then laid down to rest. Akashi made him take his own temperature and felt relief.

Thirty seven point six degrees Celsius, it read. A few more points and his body temperature would be back to normal. Akashi asked him to get some more rest and settled on a vacant spot on his bed.

"How about you? Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked.

"I'll sleep once you got to sleep. I'll wait so rest now." Akashi replied and continued to read magazine.

Somehow, the knowledge of Akashi watching over him relaxes him and lulls him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kouki wakes up early. Maybe because he got to bed early or he got his everyday quota of sleeping hours. Either way, Kouki was feeling better. No more pounding on his head, no more unusual coldness in his hands and feet, no more soreness in his throat and his high temperature finally gone back to normal.

When he stopped examining himself, it was then that he noticed Akashi, still on his previous spot on Kouki's bed before he fell asleep, sleeping peacefully. The bend on his neck might hurt a lot and just imagining himself suffering from that for the whole day in the university made Kouki winced, so he got up and gently shook the other's shoulders.

"Sei, Seijuurou! Wake up. You shouldn't have slept there; your neck must be hurting now." He said after he saw that the other was slowly stirring. True to his words, Akashi winced as he rubbed a sore patch of muscles on his neck. Kouki sighed and removed his hands to massage it for him.

His thumb was on one side of Akashi's neck, and fingers on the other. Kouki kneads the other boy's neck on both sides, gently squeezing them together. He repeated this motion for several minutes. Until he deemed it okay, he released his hold on the other boy's neck. Then he excused himself, telling the other to don't move. Akashi waited patiently as Kouki rummaged on their refrigerator to get some ice cubes and wrapped it on a towel. When he got back, he placed the towel with ice cubes on it on Akashi's neck and it was then that he noticed that the other is just looking at him with unreadable expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you alright now?" the other answered. Kouki smiled positively.

"Yup! Thanks to your help, I'm fine now. Thank you, Seijuurou." He said with a grateful tone. Akashi smiled back.

"Really? Let me check." Akashi suddenly cupped Kouki's face, leaned in and pressed his lips on Kouki's forehead. At that second when they connected, sparks travels thru their skin and sent tingles to their chest and were felt by the two. Without thinking, Kouki jumped back, eyes wide and cheeks flushed and rushed outside the room, claiming that he needs to get ready because he'll be late for his lecture.

* * *

Seijuurou touched his lips and still felt the warmth of Furihata's skin against it and his only thought echoes the ones on Kouki's mind.

_That was dangerous._

Seijuurou hated Takao. Seijuurou hated that he tried to do it. Seijuurou hated that he wanted to do it again. On his phone, he glared at the message that flashed on the screen, probably because he left it on there before falling asleep, thinking if he should do what the other had instructed or not. It lay there, lighting up, as if mocking him.

[hey if u wanna check if his temp is normal again try to kiss him on his 4head. lips are sensitive to warmth, and u'll get me wen u do it. u'll know wen u felt it. don't wory if he'll look flush aftr dat, its normal ahahaha gudluck!]

* * *

Kouki felt light, even if the water is pushing his back and cold because the water was on low temperature, but at the same time, Kouki's chest feels warm and heavy, contradicting what his body feels. He wondered if he's still sick, but knew the feeling of being sick, and this isn't something like that. It was like a small seed was planted on his chest and now is growing without him knowing and he just noticed it when it was too late.

* * *

Both knew that they are dancing around on a dangerous ground and both felt scared.

Without their knowledge, or maybe, they just don't want to acknowledge it:

Both felt the first sign of falling in love.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

I feel soooo frustrated after reading the latest chapter, and thought that many of you felt it too, so here's something to make you feel better. Or at least, tries to make you feel better. Hahaha! The rating might bump up for the next chapter, so please take note of that. It'll also start with a huge time skip, hehehe. Sorry about that!

Anyway, I think this was too word-y. It was almost 4,500 words! Yaaaaaay!

I might stick on this style since I'm trying to practice my English. Please bear with me.

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
